I love you!
by eue
Summary: Eren got upset with his lover and started to recall those moments of when Eren and his lover had sweet moments. /Oneshot. Bad summary. But please read. This is MaleOC x Eren./


**Disclaimer: I don't own Snk/AoT except for the OC below.**

**The underlined words refer as reader (you). This is Reader/You x Eren so yeaah~**

* * *

"I don't care anymore, you idiot!"

..

Did you hear that? That's the sound of the shattered heart that came from me. I made Eren upset, and the blame is obviously goes to me. What if Eren hates me and won't talk to me?

I sighed as my beloved Eren walked away, I could see that his eyes are watery. I freaked out and then started to panic, is he going to cry? I couldn't think much. Yes. He is going to cry. I want to go, wrap my arms around him and asked for apologize but he would hate me more.

So I decided to leave him alone and let him gets calmer first.

Goddammit, my beloved Eren.

You have no idea how much I really love that titan boy.

* * *

Eren sat down on the rock, wiping the tears flowing to his cheek and then hid his face with his both palm as his shoulder shook softly. He sniffled and then looked up, "idiot..." he muttered, referring the idiot to his lover.

Eren couldn't understand of why is he dating with such a stupid guy. But one thing he understood is he is really in love with him, and he is happy that the other love him as well.

If Eren gets bad mouthed or abused by Levi, he would be there to comfort him and offer a bowl of mint flavored ice-cream. Which eases Eren the most.

When Eren is in danger, the one who would find him first is always him. And then Levi. Or Mikasa. Or someone else. Eren doesn't care who the heck would find him after he found him. He doesn't care. He have him to rescue him first by luck.

Eren still remember of how terrible his fever was, and the one who would visit him the most is him. Of course, that's a typical thing for lovers to do. But all people know that any contacting or whatsoever with him is forbidden after the day. He really appreciates of how he forced Levi to accept his request to take care of Eren and be responsible for Eren.

When Eren's in bad mood, he would poke his cheek first, and then nose, and then his lips, and then a song and some winks. If Eren could keep his ego high, the other would repeat the cycle as much as he could and tell him some cheesy lines, which Eren couldn't stand it and burst out laughing and blushing.

He still remember of how fun his first date with him was, he enjoyed it when the other would held his hand protectively but gentle with his freehand feeding Eren a mint ice-cream. If there's a ice-cream stain at his cheek or his lips, the other would teasingly licked it off.

Eren sniffled again. He should not be selfish. He could fix this. He must keep his ego down this time for the sake of their relationship. He doesn't want to lost his love of his life.

"I love you so much," he muttered and sniffled once more before standing up.

* * *

Oh god. I feel awful.

Hours have passed, and it's already night. It's rare of him to get mad this long! I must find him, but that's mean I would get a jab by that midget Corporal Levi.

I rubbed my hair frustrated and then let out a small growl before I stood up and reached out for my tea, drinking it whole and then walked out.

There stood Eren with his puppy eyes.

My jaw dropped and then quickly hurried to Eren. "E-Eren, about what happened- I'm really sorry for about that, I just didn't mean it-" I stammered heavily.

Eren looked up at me expressionlessly and then suddenly hugged me tight as he rested his head against my chest. My heart started to pound so hard from nervousness.

"I'msorryformybehaviorIshouldn'tbeselfishIshouldhaveknownthatyoudidthisforgoodIwon'trepeatthesamemistakejustpleasedon'tleavemebecauseIloveyousomuch-" he took a deep breath.

"I.. I.. I really love you.." he repeated again.

I blinked, I couldn't catch his previous lines. Damn ears. I never knew that Eren have that capability to speak fast! But let's not get into that.

I smiled. Those last stammering 3 words are enough for me.

I lifted his chin gently and kisses his forehead. Have I ever said that his eyes are so ridiculously beautiful? They are shining bright, I just wish I could gauge my eye out so I could have those as well.

"You know that I really love you so much," I replied before gently brushing lips against his soft lips tenderly, wrapping my arm around his waist.

Eren huffed.

"You better."

* * *

"I'msorryformybehaviorIshouldn'tbeselfishIshouldhaveknownthatyoudidthisforgoodIwon'trepeatthesamemistakejustpleasedon'tleavemebecauseIloveyousomuch".

:: I'm sorry for my behavior, I shouldn't be selfish. I should have known that you did this for good. I won't repeat the same mistake. Just please don't leave me because I love you so much.

**Reviews? Positive critique?**


End file.
